1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuits from protecting storage subsystems, such as but not limited to flash memory cards, from damage and data loss caused by irregularities in a power signal provided by a host.
2. Description of the Related Art
A significant problem in the area of storage subsystems relates to data loss, data corruption, and circuitry damage caused by interruptions and other irregularities in the power signal supplied by the host system. For example, in the context of a flash memory subsystem, an unexpected power loss can cause a sector write operation to terminate prematurely, resulting in a mismatch between a sector's data and ECC portions. In addition to losing the write data, the memory subsystem's controller may thereafter respond to the ECC mismatch condition by treating the sector as defective, and unnecessarily replacing the sector with a spare sector. Incomplete sector write operations can also result in data loss and sector replacement in disk drives that store data on a rotating medium. Other types of power signal anomalies, such as power surges and spikes, can additionally cause permanent damage to the circuitry of the storage subsystem.